


A Word So Sweet

by kromatus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, F!WoL - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Minor Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Random characters I made up and added, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromatus/pseuds/kromatus
Summary: Magnai beckons the Warrior of Light to his aid, much to the annoyance of the Warrior of Light in question. But it's a chance to finally let the feelings that have been suppressed for far too long to see the light.





	A Word So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I...tried. LOL. I'm fairly okay with writing the smut part, it's just the rest of the fic I'm nervous about. I hope you enjoy my dumb ramblings about a dumb man I love. I tried to do in-universe explanation for the WoL being able to change jobs so quickly but I don't know if I did it justice. Sorry for inaccuracies - it's kinda old and I revisited and edited it a bit to post.

The Warrior of Light never turned away from a call for help. Any request, any ping on their linkshell, and they were there in an instant. 

This warrior, one Warrior of Light out of many, was more or less a complex hero. She fought petty enemies and monsters because it was fun and she liked the reward. She took down primals and eikons because of the challenge, and of course, to help her friends and the realm. She was neither completely selfish or selfless. Her moral compass never wavered, but sometimes what she was driven and motivated by was. 

She was always happy to help, and never regretted answering a call. Until it was  _ this _ call.

But today, today she did  _ not _ want to come to the Steppe, much less the Dawn Throne. The Khan, Magnai Oronir, had screamed into her linkshell requesting her aid. He would not give her any specifics, but he demanded she come immediately all the same.

“Khagan, I request your assistance immediately!”

“Magnai, honestly, what could it be that  _ you _ can’t handle it on your own? Aren’t you Azim reborn? Why should you need my assistance?”

“You have two minutes!” A loud demand followed by silence.

The hero rolled her eyes, ears twitching and tail swishing in annoyance.

“Is aught amiss?” Tataru questioned, her brows furrowed in concern. 

Surrounding the table were the remaining Scions that still held the Rising Stones, joined by Lord Aymeric from the Holy See along with Master Matoya and the leaders of the Grand Companies. The meeting had gone without a hitch so far, discussing the various options. The Warrior of Light had mentioned the need of the Crystal Tower in their next moves, recounting the vision once more to those around the table.

She turned toward Tataru, offering a kind smile, “Naught is amiss, Tataru. But my assistance is needed at the Dawn Throne. An emergency, apparently.”

“An emergency?” Aymeric questioned, standing and pushing his chair back, “Should I accompany you, my lady?”

Aymeric and the warrior shared a bed more nights than usual after the events of the Dragonsong War and their various brushes with death. In the heat of the moment, they latched onto each other and indulged in the sinful pleasures of mankind. On particularly lonely nights for either, they would call upon each other for physical intimacy, typically in Aymeric’s office after his long hours working, but they were no stranger to his bedroom as well. But despite their closeness, both agreed to never pursue a relationship with each other, and had an understanding of the openness they could keep. Everyday she treasured him, but she knew she could never have his heart, and she felt she could never give him hers in the way he deserved. 

He was a knight, a diplomat, a righteous leader to the Holy See. But he could not be the keeper of her heart. 

“No, it’s quite alright, my lord,” she responded, consciously keeping their distance amongst those they worked with, “But if I may excuse myself…” she stood, stretching her arms above her head, “I should go and see what the Little Sun is in need of this time.”

“Would you like to put the meeting to recess, then?” Kan-E-Senna asked, locking her fingers together on the tabletop.

“It should only be a moment, but if it would be to everyone’s pleasure, we can take a short recess and I’ll call upon you when we should resume.”

“I’ll make sure to mark our minutes and have the notes upon your desk,” Tataru declared as she shuffled the pages and dropped them bottom against the table to straighten the stack.

“Thank you, Tataru. And now if you will excuse me…” she saluted those at her table before attuning herself to the aether to teleport to the Dawn Throne. 

And with a bright flash, she was gone. Whisked away from the Rising Stones through the aether and deposited at the top of the Dawn Throne, surrounded by those who serve Magnai.

Teleporting into the Azim Steppe from the desolate land of Mor Dhona was a pleasant experience. The cold had enveloped and frozen her down to the blood in her veins. On wet days in the Holy See, her hair would be a frozen board behind her, bangs icicles hanging in her eyes. But the warm and temperate weather of the Steppe was always welcome. Often, on her down days, she would spend her time basking in the warmth. The gentle breeze would lull her to sleep in the grasslands No nap was better than a nap outside, under the blue sky, blanketed by the loving embrace of warm earth beneath and warm sky above. The various tribes of au ra would leave her, respecting her status of Khagan, and eikon slayer. A few would often bring her fresh fruit and newly crafted goods if they saw her, giving her their prayers and well wishes, and even so much as offering their homes for her use should she need it.

“Khagan!” they all greeted, some even dropping their wood or other items carried at the sudden appearance of the Warrior of Light in their presence.

A nervous smile pulled at her lips and she gave a small wave back to the multitudes of au ra men surrounding her suddenly. Khagan was a title she wore only on the Steppe, the one she earned with her victory at the Nhaadam not even months prior. The title granted her any pleasure, and item, any possible  _ thing _ she could imagine they could provide. She was crowned ruler of all the tribes of the Steppe. At least for the next year. At that time, the Nhaadam would come again and her title would be challenged. She wondered sometimes how long she could keep the title.

But how long would Magnai allow her to rule over him? The power to turn down his every ruling and decision without anyone to stop her?

Her shoulders dropped with her sigh. This would most likely be her only year as Khagan of the Steppe. “Have any of you seen Magnai?”

“Oh, yes. He’s down in the grasslands. Him and a few of the other fighters are down there fighting off Sum,” one of the au ra replied, hiking the bag of grain higher onto his shoulder.

Another sigh, “Okay, thank you.”

“Good luck in taking down the beast, Khagan.”

She smiled and nodded, turning to the edge of the bowl they lived atop and calling her yol. The bird swooped down from the sky with a loud  _ caw _ , following her as she jumped from the rim of the bowl and fell before landing on her travel partner through the Steppe.

“Hunting for Sum, huh?”

She led the yol through the air, diving and climbing as necessary to get a better look at the ground below. She thought of using the linkshell to try and pinpoint his location, but she wanted to let him sweat a little before she came in and saved the day. Sum may be tough but it’s only a class A hunt, worth a good amount of seals. If only she knew which nest it crawled out of from the many littered across the grasslands.

When she had begun to lose hope, and a finger reaching for the linkshell pearl hidden near her ear, she saw the bright flashes of attacks and the unmistakable bright red-orange color of one of the many giant salamanders, Sum. 

“Bingo,” she whispered, urging the yol to swoop in that direction.

The faster she approached on her yol, the more brave and confident she became. In front of her was a prime hunt which no other Warrior of Light has touched yet, leaving her to claim it for herself for the maximum allotment of seals. She saw Magnai rush towards the monster, axe in hand, with a guttural battle cry. His men followed suit with daggers, lances, and swords. 

“Look!” one of them called and pointed to her, “The Khagan has arrived!”

Magnai drew back his axe and swung into the beast with all his might, grunting with the impact of the axe into the flesh. He turned his head to face her, smugness on his face, “Took you long enough, Khagan!” he called to her, pulling back his axe now covered in blue blood.

At a decent height, she jumped from the yol, leaving it to fly back to it’s roost, and pulled her own axe through the aether and swung down, cleaving her own weapon into the back of the beast. The axe sunk into the clammy and bumpy skin and meat, a grin from ear to ear as more blue blood splashed onto her face. 

“You’re one to talk. You’ve barely made a dent on this beast. You sure you even arrived at all?” she teased, struggling to pull the axe from the wound with how deep it sunk in.

“Listen here, Khagan. You may have been victorious at the Nhaadam, but I only requested your assistance in chirugeony. My men are injured and are in need of healing,” he approached, finger outstretched.

Sum lashed out, large tongue extending out from it’s mouth and capturing Magnai in it. 

“Magnai!” she called out, reaching for the au ra man. 

He struggled against the tongue that had him captured, trying to swing his axe to cut into the slimy muscle in half and release him. With a swing of it’s head, Sum threw Magnai in its tongue to the side. In his shock, he dropped his mighty axe. The more he struggled, the more Sum tightened its grip on him. 

“Hold on, Magnai!” she called again, throwing her own axe and letting it disappear into the aether, her hands immediately rushing into the position to draw her samurai blade as she ran toward the head of the beast. From the aether she called forth the blade and hilt, gripping it tightly and focusing her Sen into her blade. This Midare Setsugekka was the most important attack she’d make today, as far as she knew, and it needed to be as precise as possible.

With a swift strike, the hero drew her blade and sliced through the large tongue. It, and Magnai, began to fall, the creature screeching and thrashing in pain, trying hard to throw the miqo’te woman from it’s back. But there was no need for it to throw her. She continued forward and jumped off the creature’s brow, reaching for Magnai as he descended. All of this would be for naught if he died just by falling. What an inglorious way to go for Azim reborn himself. 

“Magnai, take my hand!” she called.

At her voice, Magnai turned toward her, stretching his free hand out to her, panic in his eyes. With the aid of the gravitational pull of the planet below them both, she was able to grab his hand and pull him into her as she cast her blade into the aether again only to call forth her astrometer and cast Gravity on them both to soften their descent. It took most of her magic between her phasing between her various jobs and casting the spell, that at a few ilms off the ground, the gravity bubble popped and the two fell to the ground, stumbling and falling over each other down the hill, the tongue releasing the au ra’s body to topple.

The two came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the woman landing on his body with a  _ thud _ .

“Ugh…” she groaned, her body feeling incredibly heavy from the excessive use of aetheric energy and her own manapool within. “Pain…”

“ _ You’re _ in pain?” Magnai retorted underneath her, his chest vibrating with his deep voice, “Think about who you landed on.”

Her eyes slid over his chest, her cheek pressed against it with her arms pinned between their chests. She continued her gaze up to his face, finding him with his eyes closed, brows knitted together, even with the scales in between them. She puffed her cheeks into a pout, “And who saved you, hm? Could it be the Khagan, the Warrior of Light, you called upon during her important meeting?”

He finally opened his eyes and looked down to her before quickly looking away, “Khagan, please…”

“Please what, Magnai? I feel like you should be saying  _ thank you _ , if anything.”

His golden irises darted back to her before looking away and coughing, “Your top, Khagan.”

“What?” She turned down, finding one of her breasts exposed against his chestmail. A deep blush flooded her cheeks as she sat upright quickly and adjusted her top. “Did anyone see, you think?” she crossed her arms over her chest, not well-endowed, but not as small as the little lady Tataru waiting for her to return for their meeting.

Magnai slowly sat upright, looking around the grasslands, “No, I don’t believe so. They should still be fighting, and most likely waiting on us to return.”

She remained in his lap, looking around the grasslands as well. Despite the battle happening behind them, she felt at peace. The wind caressed the tall grass, the sky was a brilliant blue, and a few clouds floated across, providing spots of shade. She fell into Magnai’s chest, overcome with a simple joy within her, reminding her of how she looked over the beautiful sights of Eorzea with Haurchefant those years ago. Blue blood slid down her face and arms, dripping from fingertips to the green grass underneath them. “It’s beautiful…” she mumbled to herself, enjoying the warm around her, and forgetting who it belonged to.

A cough from the large au ra man, “It’s what Azim provides for us.”

The khagan jumped at his gentle reminder that he was, in fact, still there and under her. She scrambled from his lap across the grass with her cat-like ears back. She wrapped her tail around her defensively with a pout.

“Oh, am I not worthy of the Warrior of Light’s touch?” he snided, mocking, waving one hand while brushing his lap off with the other.

“I have a name, you know.”

“It does not matter what your name is. All you are to me is the Khagan until the next Nhaadam where I’ll regain my title from above your pretty little head.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” She teased back, rising to her feet and letting the astrometer dissolve into her warrior axe once more. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a hunt to claim.” She dashed toward the beast once more, dealing blow after blow, switching jobs as she needed to provide the most damage. 

And with the help of Magnai and his clan of warriors, lancers, and the like, the creature fell with a mighty thud. The lot of them cheered, all except Magnai, who kept an icy stare on the small woman and every movement she made. The au ra men performed their prayer before they carved into the meat of the creature, retrieving hunks of it for their inevitable feast. She aided in the carve, pocketing a few slices of the skin into her item pouch for turn in with the hunter’s bill.

“I’ll go fetch the horses and carts,” one of the men called before turning and running towards the Throne.

The others grunted in acknowledgement, continuing the carve and cleaning of the meat. She offered to help more, but each one turned her down, claiming she had helped enough with the slaying of the beast and they had the rest of it covered.

“Khagan,” Magnai approached behind her, sending a chill down her spine, “On behalf of all Oronir and those who reside at the Throne, we would like to extend an invitation for our feast this evening.”

“Oh, well,” she turned to face him, suddenly aware of the sheer size of the man in front of her. Her body felt hot as she looked up at him, the icy stare sending shivers through her body.  _ What’s happening? _ “I’d really love to, but—”

“There will be no rejections. You will join us or dishonor us.”

“I-I, well, I have a prior engagement.”

“They can wait, can they not?”

“I...suppose they can…”

“Wonderful.” No changes to his expression. No tell into his thoughts. Nothing but an empty invitation to save face and to provide for his people. “Let us be off, then.” He brought his fingers to his lips and let loose a magnificent whistle, bringing his yol to them, “Climb aboard.”

She clambered up to the back of the large bird behind him. She was used to flying, but always by herself. She had no idea where to hold on to as a second, other than around the waist of the one guiding the yol. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him tense underneath her as the yol took flight and bringing them back to the Throne.

* * *

  
  
“Make room, make room. The Khan and Khagan have arrived, and have needs to prepare for the feast we will be having in the honor of the Khagan for slaying another monstrous Sum!” Magnai projected as he dismounted from the yol next to the large aertheryte crystal rotating on the throne, the Warrior following behind him.

“I’ve already taken the liberty of drawing baths for both. Separate tubs, of course,” a maiden muttered following after them both, staying closer to the khagan than the reincarnation of Azim, “Khagan, if you would allow me to, I’ll take your clothes and wash them for you. A spare set of robes is placed next to the bath.”

“Oh, thank you,” she nodded, following after Magnai into his luxurious home with the little au ra woman behind them both. 

She undressed, leaving her clothes by the entrance to the bathing room, and lowered herself into the steaming tub. The hot water released all the tension in her body. The water turned a light shade of blue from the dried blood she scrubbed off her body with a sheep wool pad. The room was lit by hundreds of candles, each scented with sprigs of lavender, most likely grown by the Mol tribe with sheep’s milk. Alone and at peace, she closed and rested her eyes, letting the water take away her worries and her stress. That is, until, she remembered the dire situation her fellow scions were in and the bodies they left behind.

A low groan rumbled in her own chest and out her nose and through gritted teeth. Her head fell into her hands which rose from the water. She couldn’t stay for a feast, which no doubt included wine and other spirits. She needed to return to the Rising Stones and address this tragedy. 

Water droplets streamed down the curves of her body as she stood and exited the tub. The towel was plush and soft, soaking up every drop of water on her body before she wrapped herself in the spare robes left to her. And, in an odd turn, no undergarments could be found. She searched high and low in the room, through every nook and cranny and drawer. Nothing in sight. She pulled the robe around her righter, hugging her chest and stomach as she exited the room and searched for the little au ra woman who gathered these clothes for her.

“Arina,” the khagan called, remembering the woman’s name, “Are you there?” The hallway was quiet outside of the distant murmur of those cooking and setting up the eating area. “Arina?”

No sign of the woman could be found through the entire home she had access to. At the end of the hall were the large wooden doors leading to the throne room. She had little doubt that Magnai was most likely there, sitting atop his throne while he waited on those who served him as Khan to finish the preparations. It must be nice to do the bare minimum other than talk big and get treated like a king. With a huff, she continued her search. 

Hanging a left she found herself down a smaller hallway. She walked slowly and quietly, waiting to see if any sounds could be heard behind the doors to alert her of anyone’s presence that could assist her in finding some proper undergarments. At the end of the hall, she heard a small rukus behind the door. She gently knocked, “Arina?”

A few seconds of silence before the shuffle of feet and the door swung open. The person behind was not the little woman Arina. Instead, she was met face to chest with Magnai Oronir. She had made a mistake. “Oh! Magnai! I’m sorry, I was looking for Arina. I didn’t expect to find you here!”

“This is my chambers.”

“Right! It is! Is it? Well, I’ll be going now,” she turned on her heel to leave before he called her back.

“Khagan.”

“Hm?” she turned back with an innocent smile. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, a goblet in his hand, and water droplets dripping from his still wet hair.

“I’d like a moment, please.”

“I really should finish getting ready. We can speak once I get my situation sorted out.”

“I’d like a moment  _ now _ . I’m not saying please again. This is an order as the Khan.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the Khagan,” she replied defiantly, placing her fists on her hips with a pout. The robe around her loosened and began to fall.

“Your robes,” Magnai gestured to his own shoulder.

She quickly reached for the cloth again and pulled it tight around her, “Stop looking.”

“I’ll fetch Arina if you’ll let me have my moment.”

She mulled over her options. She could just leave without a formal goodbye, but it would be rude to those who inhabit the Throne, to Magnai, and her title. Also to show up not in her own clothes and no undergarments to speak of looks a tad bit risque for her Scion companions. She was left with one choice. “Fine,” she grumbled, shuffling toward and then past him into his chambers as he shut the door behind her. 

The room was made of a dark stone, more candles lighting the room with a large window in the ceiling above the large bed in the center of the room. To one side was a round table with a pitcher of what smelled of a sweet wine with a second goblet, as well as a stack of papers unstraightened and a quill and ink. She wondered for a moment who he could ever be writing to. She held back a laugh at the thought of him writing poetry for his fated Nhaama, his mate for life.

“Sit, please,” he gestured to the three empty seats surrounding the table, “May I fill you a goblet of wine? The namazu at Doroh Iloh created this special for me, they said.”

With a nod, she lowered herself to an empty seat and accepting a goblet of the sweet wine. “What is it I can help you with now, Magnai?”

“Your wit is most welcome, usually, but is not needed at this table.” He sat next to her rather than opposing her and turned to face her completely. “I would like to offer you my sincerest gratitude for your assistance earlier.”

As he leaned forward, each muscle in his shoulders, chest, and arms was accentuated, especially in the dim candlelight. She was once again reminded the only clothing he wore was just a towel around his waist, his tail pressed against his leg underneath the towel. Her eyes dashed across his body, searching for a place to rest her eyes to not let it appear she was staring but she was coming up short until she reached his face. The brilliant golden eyes with dark scleras begged for her attention. His lips parted before thinning into a hard line and spoke again, “It was a monster I underestimated, and I’m eternally grateful for your sudden help, especially at _my_ behest, no less.”

“I’m not sure what you mean. It was really no trouble.”

“Khagan, it is no secret you’re not the biggest fan of me. I remember the snicker of yours when I was mocked by your companion.  _ Little Sun _ , pah,” he spat the words out.

“Magnai, I don’t dislike you. You just… sometimes you test my patience. I’m very busy, you know.”

“I do know. You are truly amazing. I’ve underestimated you, especially before the Nhaadam. But the way you fought today, how you went all out… It was a sight to behold. Truly.” He reached for her hand, taking it between his, “It was magnificent. It was something of the likes I could never imagine. Having a true warrior, nay a Warrior of  _ Light _ , fight at my side and topple a hulking monster with barely a scratch is no easy task.”

Her hand was on fire between his. Her whole body was hot at his touch. She brought the goblet to her lips, hands shaking, and took a few large gulps. Perhaps she was just thirsty. Placing the goblet down, she placed her free hand over his, “Magnai, honestly, this is too kind. Especially from you.” This felt fake, wrong. “What are you buttering me up for?”

“Khagan, please, accept my thanks. Accept my gratitude. And accept my apology for thinking so little of you prior to our various meetings.”

Her mouth went dry again. The blood coursing through her veins gave her elation. She hadn’t felt like this since her first time with Aymeric in the hot spring in Coerthas. The snow falling from the sky as they made love in the hot waters was nothing short of pure poetry. But the tingling feeling between her legs was unmistakable. 

She swallowed the little saliva she was producing before cracking a smile, “Of course, Magnai. It’s really no trouble.” She retrieved her hand on top of his and reached for her goblet once more, draining it in two large gulps before setting it down on the table once more.

Her eyes found his and they were filled with the same thirst she felt in her belly. When they were alone, he wore what he felt and thought on his sleeve, no one to puff himself up for. He squeezed her hand between his. A gentle gesture but filled with a special longing. And even though she wondered what Aymeric would think about her experiencing this feeling for another man, especially one as arrogant and rude as the Khan of the Dawn Throne, the need to have him was much stronger.

“May I fill your cup again, Khagan?” Not needing an answer, he filled her goblet once more with a devilish smile. “You know,” his voice low and thick with lust, “it will be a while before everything is ready for us. Today was filled with such adrenaline. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, wouldn’t you say?”

She drained the cup once more with an iron grip before slamming the goblet down on the wooden table. He pulled on her hand, lifting her from her seat and towards him. With her grip on the robe gone, it slowly fell off her one shoulder, exposing her collar bones. Her dark gray skin was littered with the bright cyan freckles she wore on her face as well. Magnai’s hungry eyes scanned over every inch of her.

“You wear the stars on your midnight skin…” he whispered, half lidded as he took her in. “The night sky lives within you…”

Her fingers traced along his collar bone and over his shoulders and scales. Each scale plate was separated and layered over each other, allowing him free motion, but the texture is what surprised her. She always assumed the scales would be rough and coarse, especially someone who battled often. But they were smooth and soft against the pads of her fingers. Room temperature to the touch but his undeniable heat underneath could be felt like the heat from a stove top under a pot or pan.

“Do my scales fascinate you, Khagan?” A low breathy chuckle filled his question, partnered with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. His expression had grown incredibly soft the more he looked upon her.

“Maybe a bit,” she admitted, her fingers trailing down his arm before returning up to his scales and back to his neck, “Seeing au ra during my early travels was not so common. Not until we traveled to Ishgard, for some reason.”

He only responded with a hum, his hands trailing up the sides of her thighs and resting on her hips. Even with him sitting in a chair and her standing in front of him, his head still reached her chest. She was always weak for height differences, but this was something extraordinary as Aymeric was only a few ilms taller than she.

“I could say the same for you, Khagan. I’ve only really ever seen other au ra and a few hyurs, mainly the man with flowing locks.”

“Hien?”

“Mmh,” he grunted, fingers gripping into the flesh on her hips. Beyond the window above his bed, the sky grew dark. “Night is coming…” he whispered, “The moon will be out soon.”

“Is that so bad?”

“Not at all. It’s very comforting to me.”

“Is that so?” her fingertips continued up his neck, outlining the scales and brushing past his own locks of black and golden hair. Her knuckles, rough and scarred, caressed underneath his horns, sending a shiver through the man below her. “Why is that, do you think?”

Magnai tilted his head into her touch, one hand gripping her hips leaving their spot to rest over her own near his horn. His chest rose and fell with a sigh, “I always feel comforted by the Dusk Mother.”

“Nhaama?”

“Mmh,” he grunted again, “As Azim reborn, it should only be natural Nhaama would make me feel whole.”

“I suppose so.”

“In my youth,” he chuckled, his hand returning to her hips, “I would lay out on the grass of the Thrones’ lid and stare up at the night sky. Nhaama was always beautiful, brilliantly lit by the light of Azim past the horizon, but the stars were what drew my attention the most. Each one felt so purposeful in the sky next to Her. That’s why I had this window put in. Every night, I look to the stars and Her and feel comforted.”

She took a step forward, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, heat building within her. His words found a way to her center, twisting and turning her insides enough to tickle her. Her heart beat faster and her mind was fuzzy. She wondered how much was the effect of his words or the alcohol they shared. She wouldn’t be too upset with either.

“Your...stars… are also comforting to me…”

“They’re freckles,” she relished in her own chuckle, bringing a knee beside him and straddling him loosely.

“Mm, I prefer to call them stars.”

“I guess that’s alright,” she lowered herself to his lap, his erection pushing against her wet core, the soft plush of the towel rubbing against her. A shiver ran up and down her spine. Her own eyes settled on his half-lidded ones. At such a close distance, she could admire the brilliant gold of his irises with the bright yellow limbal rings and flakes of the sun throughout them. “I carry the stars on my skin like you carry the sun in your eyes.”

He froze, swallowing a lump in his throat, “Do you mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say things I don’t mean.”

His hands released her hips once more and took her face between them, pulling her to his lips. She fell into his embrace and kiss. His warm lips pulled her in further as she pressed her chest against his and tangled her fingers in his hair. A hot tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance she was happy to oblige. His rough hands slid down her neck to her shoulders and fell back at her hips, pulling her into him as close as he could. His erection rubbed more against her through the soft cloth and she moaned into their kiss, bringing an iron grip from him on her hips.

“Khagan…” he whispered into her.

She pulled him into another kiss, deeper than the first and full of a hunger she needed satiated. The hair on the back of her neck and her tail rose with the excitement he brought her. Her body was so used to Aymeric, so used to his gentle touches and skin, and all of Magnai was new. The more they moved together, the more she let herself go, the more her robe fell off her body, exposing her skin to the air in the room. She released her hold on him to pull the robe down and expose herself more to him before returning her hands to him and pressing her chest against his once more. 

The feel of the scales on his chest against her breasts sent gentle waves of pleasure through her, the more so as the buds of her nipples hardened and continued to rub against the scales and his skin. The desperate way his rough hands gripped and pulled her into him, the hunger behind his kiss. This was something she had wanted from Aymeric all those times alone in his office, but his want was to treat her like a fragile lady rather than the warrior and eikon slayer she was. But Magnai was not Aymeric. He was someone who thought of her as tough but could tremble if you touch her the right way. He neither feared nor idolised her, and he tasted her like she was the first meal he indulged in after a long fast.

Magnai broke their kiss but quickly latched his lips to her neck, peppering her skin with kisses down to her collarbone and shoulders. He kissed every freckle on her body, one hand moved from pulling her to cupping her breast clumsily. A breathy sigh escaped her along with a “Magnai…” as she shut her eyes and gave in to his touch.

He stood abruptly, holding on to her with his single arm against his chest and brought her to his bed, laying her down as he lowered himself onto her. His weight was welcomed against her. And with her resting on his bed, he had both hands free to touch and roam over every inch of her skin. He tore away the remainder of the robe still tied around her with increased desperation before ripping away his towel, exposing his throbbing erection to the encroaching cooler air in the room with the sun hiding behind the horizon and giving way to the bright and full moon.

He pulled away from her, leaving her cold and wanting, and scanned his eyes over her again. He drank her up like she was the wine they shared just a bit earlier. She would be lying if she also wasn’t eyeing him completely, taking in the navy, almost black, scales across his body, the way his own scaled tail sway back and forth, and the incredible size of his manhood in front of her. He licked his lips with half-lidded eyes, “Azim take me…” he muttered, hands clenching and stretching, “Where do I begin?”

She giggled at his words, a new hot flash overcoming her. But when he made no moves, no contact or touch, she looked back toward him. Replacing his look of hunger was a look of pure confusion. He did not know where to begin. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine!” he retorted loudly, trying to cover the wobble in his voice.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! I know what I’m doing!”

“I never said you didn’t.”

His lips pursed and turned in before he resorted to biting his own lip. His erection twitched. He was a virgin.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked again, sitting up on the bed, the robe spread out behind her, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, don’t be stupid.” He ran his hands through his hair, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” she spoke before thinking, reaching for his hand now at his side and taking it in between hers, “You look nervous.”

A furious blush, as intense as his axe swing, tinted him a deep red, “A-are you insinuating I’m not experienced enough for you?”

“Magnai, come on,” she pulled on his hand, bringing him towards her like he did not even a few moments prior. For someone so inexperienced, he had a lot of confidence until he had a naked body in front of him waiting for his touch, “When did I say that?”

He refused to answer her question directly, “I was raised and told my body only belonged to my Nhaama.”

“And yet you’re here, with me.”

“Well, that’s because—“

“You wanted to see what it was like?”

“No!” He exclaimed with fire, “No, it’s just… Well…”

“You oft wondered if your Nhaama was not a woman of the Steppe?”

“Yes, exactly!”

“Hm, the same thing you told Y’shtola?”

“The other miqo’te woman? The one who called me Little Sun?” He mocked her tone.

The warrior let herself laugh, pulling him closer again, “You must admit, it was quite a hilarious moment.” She pulled him more, reaching up to feel his abdomen and chest as her fingers slid over each groove of his muscles and the smooth scales, “But, is this not an odd conversation to be having at a time like this?”

Magnai conceded, leaning down and catching her lips with his, pushing her back onto the bed under his weight, a hand reaching up and tangling in her hair. “Maybe so,” he whispered between kisses, “but it’s not a line, or a phrase, I take lightly. I do oft consider my Nhaama is not a woman of the Steppe. But I believe I’ve found her in you.”

Her heart thumped in her chest and in her ears. He could not be serious. She had barely been a blip on his radar past winning in the Nhaadam, even despite her attraction to him since the day they met. His attitude was often a deterrent for her to attempt to get closer to him, but she couldn’t deny the times she spent alone, imagining him touching her and kissing her like he was about to, and touching herself to those thoughts. 

But to hear him ever call her something so precious like his Nhaama sent her reeling. “Magnai, I really think you’re letting the alcohol get to you. We should stop before you regret this—“

“Khagan, please,” his eyes begged for her to please, for the love of Azim, shut up, “This is not a new thought. These are not new feelings.”

She blanked. “I don’t understand.”

“When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. Little did I know I had come face-to-face with an eikon slayer, a famed diplomat, and a worthy hunter and adventurer. I’d heard tall tales of the Warrior of Light, but seeing you in person was an absolute blessing in disguise. I thought ‘if anyone were to be my Nhaama, it has to be her’. But tradition dictates my Nhaama be of my own kind, my own homeland, so I continued my search and left my feelings for you at mere infatuation.

“And, I would be lying if I hadn’t heard the rumors of you and a certain long eared man partaking in the sins of earthly pleasures.” She blushed harder than he had and opened her mouth to protest but he shut her up with his own mouth against hers before speaking again. “So I pushed those feelings away. You could never be mine, I thought. You would never look at me the way I wanted you to, and you never spoke to me unless spoken to. If anything, I assumed you disliked me at best. In my most desperate times, which are nothing compared to what you have put up with, you answered my call for help with little complaint and came to my side — valiantly, might I add. Seeing you appear brightened my day like a new dawn after a victory in battle.

“And watching you destroy the monster like it was nothing more than a speck of dust in your way… My heart was soaring. You are truly magnificent in every way, Khagan. There is not much I can offer that you do not already have within reach, but I can treasure you. I can spar with you, I can honor you, and I can perhaps love you more than any other man, or woman, or anyone else, could. I understand it is a lot to ask, and I would be a fool to ask such from the protector of the realms, but Azim take me, I’m a blissful idiot hoping to catch a fleeting ray of your radiance.”

“Magnai, I…” She did not know what to say. It was a sudden question, filling her heart and head with a dizziness she could scarce recover from, “By the Twelve… You can’t be serious, right?”

“You act is if I’m some sort of jester. I don’t joke.”

The gravity of his words weighed on her heavily. She’d be stupid to accept to be his mate for life, but she’d also be stupid to deny any feelings she harbored for him during the time she’s known him. But did those feelings and attractions really matter when it came to a lifetime commitment of being a single man’s mate? She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, she couldn’t tie herself down. And what if something happened to either of them because of who she was? Would Hydaelyn protect him as well? And was he really alright if she denied him? Would he kick her out? Shun her? Would he even feel comfortable enough to continue on this path their on, naked, in his chambers if she said no?

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and shut her eyes. “And what if I said no?”

He blinked twice before a pained smile took hold of him, “I would not blame you. I must admit, I’m not the most desirable man — according to my advisors, at least.”

“You’re wrong. I’ve desired you for so long, Magnai,” she replied quickly, insulted he would think so little of himself, “I’ve dreamt of you. I’ve dreamt of us, like this. But being your Nhaama… are you sure that’s something you want? With me? What if I cannot provide what you are seeking?” Sadness took her as she continued, “Would you scorn me? If I said no now, would I be forced to leave until I could say yes?”

“Khagan… I’ve put an unfair situation on you. I know you bear the weight of the worlds on your shoulders, but,” a gentle kiss to her nose, “I’d like to share that burden with you. I’d stand by your side and hold the weight up with you. You don’t have to go through this journey alone.”

Water filled her eyes at his words. “M-Magnai, I can’t—“

“Shh,” he silenced her with another kiss, “You don’t have to give me an answer. Let’s just enjoy this night, shall we?”

“But...but what about your—“

“Do not worry so much. I’m Azim. I can make and break rules as I see fit. And tonight, I’m bending this rule. I see you as my Nhaama. It’s fine. But for now, I just want  _ you _ . You alone are what I want.”

With a hiccup, she pulled him closer once more, kissing him deeply until her heart no longer ached with the words she was holding back. So badly did she want to exclaim yes, but it would be cruel of her to promise something she isn’t sure she could keep. She didn’t want to worry about titles or the future. She wanted to enjoy her night with a man she longed for for what seemed like eons.

She took his wrist and brought his hand to her breast. He moved to cup her instinctually, his fingers dancing across her flesh until he took her pert bud between his thumb and finger and squeezed it gently. A whimper escaped her lips with every motion he made. The erection met her core and sent shockwaves through her. So badly did she want to grind against him and find a release, but she wanted to take her time with him. This wasn’t a quick fuck or the sex she shared with Aymeric which was sweet but needing with every movement. This was a new experience for her as well. Something a little more gentle, a little slower. Something with love behind every action. Every flick of the tongue or twitch was filled with a deep longing both had ignored or pushed down for so long. 

“Khagan,” he whispered, voice hoarse, “Teach me your pleasures. Show me what you want from me.”

Normally, she preferred silence or barely any talking during her sex, but the way he spoke amplified every pleasure she felt. With a shaky hand, she took the hand cupping her breast and not holding himself up and guided her to the wetness between her thighs. “P-please,” she begged, “please touch me here.”

A rough fingertip gently ran along her slit and she swore the stars glowing in the night sky above her were a product of her own vision swimming. The immense pleasure she felt from just his gentle touch was almost enough for her to chase her orgasm out on, but it was just so much more when he moved with more of a purpose.

“Like this?” He whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and for a moment she thought she was on the edge before it vanished.

“Y-yes!” She whispered desperately, “Y-you — ah! — can also...enter me…”

“Is that so?” A devilish grin and a flash of white teeth before he sunk a finger into her. “Mmf, so hot…” he grunted, gripping the sheets with the hand holding his weight, “So wet… Gods…”

“Magnai, please…”

“Oh, is this embarrassing you, Khagan? Is it too much to hear me praise you for being so  _ deliciously _ ready for me so quickly? I take it as quite the compliment.”

Quickly, she threw an arm over her eyes, hiding in the crook of her elbow to cover the blush on her cheeks.

“Hmph, adorable.” He pushed into her deeper, slowly pulling himself from her before thrusting into her again. Despite his lack of experience, his confident facade was enough for her to be hooked on the feeling of him inside her, even his fingers, and the sound of his voice thick with desire. 

Her body twitched and writhed with his touch, but all movement stopped when his finger brushed against  _ that _ spot within her. Her mouth fell open, slack, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. White noise filled her mind as she felt nothing but pure bliss. “T-There…” she managed, her fingers clinging to the sheets for dear life as her chest heaved with every pant.

“Oh?” he purred and stroked against the spot again, “Have I found the Warrior of Light’s weakness?” He kept pace within her, his thumb resting against the little bundle of nerves above her entrance. It started with a little pressure but transitioned into him rolling over it with his rough thumb and between the two motions, she began to lose herself to the sensation. 

“Are you really so weak for me?” he purred again, lowering himself onto her, pressing his body against her without a pause in his other motions, brushing his lips against hers and down to her jaw before latching on to her neck.

White light. It was all she could see, feel, experience, as her orgasm crashed through her. Blood coursed through her veins and she felt like she was flying through the air. She panted heavier and gasped for air, grinding her hips against his hand. Laughter reverberated through him into her. He let her ride her orgasm out on him without seizing his motions until her hips came to a halt.

“I’m that good already, hm?” he hummed into her neck, pulling himself up to look her in the eyes that were fluttering open. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Aymeric brought her to orgasm with every intimate evening they shared, but they were never as hard or as fast as what she had just shared with the man above her. The moonlight outlined him, painting him in a soft light and her heart skipped a beat. She always found him handsome, and she always wanted him, but she looked upon him now and she felt...happy. She felt safe and she felt magnificent and he looked at her like she was the only thing in the world to him. 

_ Could I be truly happy with him forever? _

He withdrew his fingers from her slowly. She missed the feeling of him inside her already and opened her mouth to protest but was stunned silence when he brought his finger to his lips and took it into his mouth, cleaning her off of him in a swift motion. “Sweeter than I could have ever imagined…”

Thankful for no refractory period, unlike her male lovers, the ferocious warrior of light underneath the hulking au ra man pulled him back in for a kiss, running her tongue along his lips until he opened for her. The tip of his erection pushed against her entrance once more, timed perfectly with a grunt from deep in his belly against her teeth. Hooking her legs around him, she pushed down, leading him into her more.

“‘S fine…” she whispered into him, “Take me, Magnai, my sun…”

At her words he thrust his hips forward slowly, his length engulfed between her folds. A small gasp came from both of them as he entered her. Yes, she had seen him but she was not prepared for his girth to stretch her so.

“Khagan…!” he continued to push until he could no longer, completely enveloped by her. 

“You...can move…”

“Hah,” he exhaled into her shoulder, his lips brushing against her, “Give me a moment…”

Her hands released the sheets under her and reached to tangle in his hair, “Take your time…”

His back rose and fell with every labored breath as he twitched inside her. She was no stranger to the knowledge of men’s weakness their first times, even despite taking care of themselves for years prior. But she had no problem with multiple fucks through the night. She could spend every night with him.

Couldn’t she?

He withdrew himself slowly before thrusting into her quickly, taking her by surprise. But lust could wait for no man as he pumped into her. Resting his weight on his forearm by her head, his other hand snaked down the curves of her body, giving her hip a passing squeeze before he sunk his fingers into the flesh of her thigh and lifted it higher. The angle had him hitting her in that one spot again, over and over. And she lost her vision once more, letting the moonlight blanket over them, illuminating his own sheen of sweat on his back. The fingers in his hair tightened with one hand while the other roamed and explored the muscles of his back, the scales the rose and fell like the tide under the moon, before her own nails sunk into the flesh down his spine. 

“Nhaama…!” he gasped, his teeth latching on to her shoulder as he moved faster and faster.

“Magnai!” she breathed, digging her heels into his backside, “My sun!”

And with a shaky thrust into her, he grunted, grinding his hips against her and his teeth finding her shoulder. She hissed in pain with his bite, losing herself to her second orgasm as he released his seed into her.

It was always taboo for those of other races to enter relationships, sexual or non, but it was extremely more so for the sexual side. But that was an older thought, one someone like this Warrior of Light didn’t let stop her from enjoying her time with whoever would share her bed that she fancied.

And tonight, she was ecstatic to have shared in this experience with one she admired from afar for so long. With each battle against a foe, she wondered if it would be her last. Would she be slain, left on another plane to rot, and never feel the warmth of the Steppe sun on her body again? Would she never see Magnai or here the hum of talk amongst the Throne when she visited? Or the squabble between him and Sadu Dotharl come the next Nhaadam? 

“Gah...Hah… Khagan…” he panted into her, his abdomen trembling, “Are you alright?”

And how she laughed, joyous and exuberant. “Of course I’m alright,” she managed between breaths of her laughter, running her knuckles over his cheeks and through his hair, “More than alright. The question is, are you?” Her vision was still hazy at best and her chest was full.

“Hah, I’ll agree with you on this one. Much more than alright.” With a deep sigh he lifted himself and slowly moved to withdraw from inside her, grunting with every inch of him exposed to the cool air of the room compared to inside the woman below him. His manhood twitched at it’s freedom and she felt a drip of his seed slide out of her. 

They shared a gentle kiss, tangled up in each other as their breathing steadied and his erection faltered. “Khagan…” Magnai whispered into her mouth. 

“Hmm?” she hummed between her smiles and kisses. 

“Mmh,” he sighed happily, “Thank you, again, for sharing this with me.”

“Well, you know we can share more later.”

More chuckles, more laughter, more...moments. Moments she filed away. Moments that’ll keep her going through her darkest nights, and moments where she doesn’t feel so alone in this big world. 

“Mayhaps I’ll take you up on that offer, Nhaa—Khagan.”

Nhaama. That word again. A word that would tie her to him forever. A title she’d wear outside the boundaries of the Steppe, added to her long list already. Warrior of Light, eikon slayer, voyager of worlds, diplomat, and Nhaama to the Khan of the Azim Steppe. First and last of her name. And, well, she liked that idea. She liked the idea of belonging to Magnai and him belonging to her in turn. She liked the idea of having a home to return to that wasn’t so empty, where she was always welcome. And she liked the idea of passing the nightly hours staring into the sun in his eyes and hear him talk and laugh, especially if it was while they were tangled up in the bedsheets, under the blessing of the Dusk Mother.

“Do you truly believe me to be your Nhaama, Magnai? Could you really be so happy with me for the rest of your life?”

He pulled himself up from her before rolling onto the bed beside her. Propping herself on her forearm she looked over him. She quite liked this angle. She wondered how he buckled and the face he made when his orgasm overtook him. She was sure she would find out later.

“Truthfully?” he questioned, a tiny hint of jest in his voice.

“No, lie to me, Magnai. Lie to me so good I’ll hang on to every word like it’s my life on the line and leave me to the dogs.” She leaned over, eyes half-lidded, with a pout as she pressed her breasts to his.

“I could, you know.”

“Prove it.”

His lips twitched into a smile before settling into a serious frown, “No. I could never have you as my Nhaama. I could never spend my mornings in bed, longer than I’d ever stay normally, just to indulge in a few moments alone with you as you wake from a hopefully peaceful slumber. No, I’d never be able to find you the most enchanting being on this star, this planet, this realm of existence. I don’t think I could manage breaking my bread with you, sharing my wine with you, and spending every night tangled in each other’s arms. I don’t think I could stand to fill our days with laughter or tears, or lounging in the sun or swimming through the waters. I’d run out of things to praise you over to my friends, countrymen, anyone with ears who will listen. And I would absolutely lose my Azim-given mind if I had to look upon your stars everyday and feel whole for the first time in my life. No, I could never have you as my Nhaama. Not as long as I remain a perfect liar.”

Her heart hurt, but it was a good hurt. It was something that made her feel alive. It constricted in her chest and her throat tightened and she wondered if she was going to cry at his words. Where was the man who chastised her just a few hours prior? Had he run off and replaced himself with a double? Could such a man hold such genuine and delightful thoughts and feelings? 

A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her round cheek, “M-Magnai… You… are a good liar.” A hiccup.

“Am I convincing enough?”

“Undoubtedly.”

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into his chest. “May you forever fall for my lies. And may you always follow me to my chambers and indulge me in my simple pleasures.”

“Wine from the catfish and a quick fuck?”

“Well,” he rolled his eyes, “it won’t be so quick next time.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I’ll need someone to practice with, won’t I?”

_ Knock knock _ . 

With a groan and another roll of his eyes, he called out, “What?”

“Magnai, the feast has been prepared,” Arina’s sweet voice called out past the door, “but I’m having trouble finding the Khagan…”

The woman in bed with Magnai quickly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Magnai gripped at her sides tighter as she buried her face into his neck. “If I see her,” he plants a soft kiss on her temple, “I’ll bring her with me.”

“Yes, of course. We’ll go ahead and set your places then and await your arrival.”

The Warrior of Light, never one for stealth and always ready to bust in when felt like it, lifted her head to call out, but Magnai quickly covered her mouth with his own and flipped her over to straddle her on top. 

“Khagan, you are too impulsive.”

“It led me here, didn’t it? Is that such a bad quality to have?”

“It can be if it takes you away from me…” Another kiss to the tip of her nose and on each cheek, like a fleeting snowflake resting on her now hot skin.

Not now. She couldn’t handle this conversation right now. She blinked away his comment and smiled at him sweetly. “Let’s get dressed and eat, shall we?”

“Yes,” he whispered before kissing her once more, “of course. But you never did find your clothes, did you?”

“I suppose not…”

“Here, I’ll get you something of mine.”

“Won’t that be...suspicious? You bring me to the feast with me in your own clothing? Doesn’t really seem inconspicuous.”

“If I could, Khagan,” he pushed himself up, pressing another sweet kiss to her forehead, “I would announce you as mine to the entire Steppe, fly you around, kiss you in front of everyone.” 

He stood taller, it seemed. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair. Her eyes followed down his back, committing every muscle and scale to memory. Would it be difficult…

“Aha!” his sudden outburst shocked her back, “This is perfect! Here, Khagan, try this on.”

Without a response, the au ra man tossed the cloth toward her. It draped over her, hanging off her ears and sliding over her shoulder. Surprisingly, it was a soft silk with a brilliant pattern. With little hesitation, the miqo’te woman quickly pulled it over her form. It slid over her skin deliciously — completely soft to the touch.

The robe of sorts continued to slide over her as she pushed herself from the bed and stood tall, her tail wagging by her legs. It flew up and swirled as she twirled on the ball of her foot. “It’s beautiful,” she cooed, running her fingers over the long sleeves before tying it tight around her waist, “and fits perfectly.”

“Excellent,” he spoke, eyeing over the woman in front of him, somehow already dressed in his loose pants and sheep wool lined robe of his own.

In two steps, Magnai crossed the room and took her in his arms, lifting her to his eye level and peppering kisses over her clavicle. 

“Shall we entertain them and feed ourselves?” he whispered into her skin, nibbling at the little freckles scattered on her shoulder.

“It’s  _ your _ feast,” she groaned, “and yet you act like their begging you to come.”

“I’m highly sought after.”

“Mm,” she hummed, wrapping a lock of his hair around her finger, “okay, Little Sun.”

“Shh,” he lowered her slowly, kissing her the way down until her feet touched the ground, “no more sinful talk outside my chambers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. ♥ I'd really like to write more FFXIV stuff in the future - if there's any characters you'd like to see then let me know! Smut or non, lol, I'm open.


End file.
